Reference is made to my previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,914, dated June 1, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,609, dated Sept. 12, 1978, each which is directed to a Prefabricated Disposable Fly Trap formed from sheet material.
The present invention presents a variation in construction for a double-arched fly trap made in various sizes with relatively sturdy end plates which can be readily cleaned and reused, and a spanning housing section which can be removed from the ends and disposed of at such times as it is sufficiently charged with expired flies.
It is thus an object to provide a fly trap which is inexpensive to manufacture, which can be packaged for shipment and sale in flat condition, which can be readily assembled by the user, and which can be provided with multiple disposable fillers to be used with relatively permanent end panels. A unique blank is provided to form the filler members.
Other objects and features of the invention will be found in the following description of the invention and the concommitment disclosure of detail directed to persons skilled in the art as to how to make and use the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the practice of the invention.